


Coral Blue

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Ruby remembers an old ritual she shared with Sapphire.





	Coral Blue

It was a blessed, rare day off, the sort that would not even be dedicated to anything fun. Ruby had already gotten everything she needed done and would just flop down onto her bed.

The apartment was especially inviting on this day, and the only prickle of discontent was that Sapphire was still at her job and would probably not come in until late. Ruby made a mental note to make dinner.

She went to the bathroom to splash water on her face and melt away any remaining fatigue. Ruby did it more than once and scrubbed her face. Her eyes wandered to the shared space on the bathroom counter, the toothbrush holder and twin toothpaste tubes, hygiene and make-up products scattered about.

There was an old, chipped-up black box that made Ruby smile. A nostalgic wave went over her as she looked at the small box, and she knew that Sapphire’s tubes of lipstick rested in there.

It was sometime during winter their freshman year of high school that Sapphire excitedly brought the box to their circle of friends and showed off the vibrant colors. She especially took a liking to a sleek tube that was marked as cobalt blue.

Every day after that, Sapphire would greet her with, “I love you,” punctuated by three kisses to Ruby’s face. It left colorful lipstick prints; some days it was a deep red, or a blindingly bright yellow, a glossy pink with sparkles or cobalt blue.

The lipstick tubes were replenished and the box moved around through high school, college, and everyday Ruby briefly sported three lipstick prints on her face.

But then the real world responsibilities piled up and the ritual was quietly packed away. It was odd to think that something once daily fell to the wayside, but perhaps that was a remnant of youth.

A jovial song went through Ruby’s head as she opened the box. She left her fingers drift over the tops of the tubes and finally drew out one. She popped it open and spun the coral blue lipstick out.

The first try across her upper lip left a bad smudge. She wiped it off and tried again, this time leaving too much on her bottom lip. Ruby gritted her teeth and then breathed out through them.

She stared at her own reflection with great intensity to the detail, gliding the colorful stick carefully and finally drew it back when she was satisfied.

“Dinner,” Ruby said to herself, and she headed to the kitchen to get to work. She made a sort-of stew with leftovers, sort-of because it wasn’t left to simmer for very long but with the right broth and vegetables to adorn it then it would taste just fine.

She had just finished setting the table with the meal when Sapphire turned her key into the door and called out, “I’m home!”

“You’re back,” Ruby answered, and she raced to the doorway.

“I love you,” she said as she pressed the colorful kisses to Sapphire’s face. Sapphire blinked back.

“I love you, too,” she replied. Her face lit up with recognition when she saw the lipstick on Ruby’s mouth.

“Coral blue,” Sapphire said, “I wore that at our prom.”

“Bad food,” Ruby said, “But I had a great date!”

“Yes. Everything they served was cold.”

“Slimy cold! Not even the spaghetti was safe.”

“And you made it worth it with your dancing.” Sapphire smiled warmly. “I forgot about that.”

“Everybody forgets things. I forgot what I ate for breakfast today.”

“Toast, like always.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Ruby took her hand. “It’s time for dinner!”

Sapphire let her work belongings rest on the floor as she sat down at the table. She kept her gaze on Ruby’s mouth as she ate.

“If you want a kiss you’re welcome to ask,” Ruby said when she noticed.

“Of course, but,” Sapphire replied, “I forgot about that, too. What I used to do.”

“So did I,” Ruby said, “But then I took a long look at your lipstick box and I remembered. My love, you have something on your face.”

Sapphire laughed then.

“Would you like me to do it again?”

-

After that day their morning rituals included giving each other three kisses and, “I love you.”


End file.
